goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Circlets
Head armor in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Circlet class of head armor, most which can be equipped by all mage-style Adepts to date: Ivan and Mia in the first game; Jenna and Sheba in the second game; Karis, Rief, Amiti, and Himi in the third game. Two circlets (both with the word "tiara" in their names) are exclusive to females and are additionally available to Sveta. All circlets that are counted as "common" are circlets that can be bought in unlimited quantities in an armor vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All circlets that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger circlets that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one circlet can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each circlet are quite reliable indicators of how good each circlet is as they measure against each other in actual battle. A circlet that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other circlet even if the other circlet has a higher physical defense rating than the more expensive circlet. Therefore, the following circlets are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these pieces of headgear continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Circlets. Circlets introduced in Golden Sun The following circlets have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Circlet: A common circlet that increases base Defense by 6. It is sold in armor vendors at Vault, Bilibin, and Imil in Golden Sun, at Madra, Alhafra, and Garoh in The Lost Age, and at Carver's Camp and Harapa in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 120 coins sold for 90 coins. It is the initial equipment of Ivan in the first game, Sheba in the second, and Rief in the third. Silver Circlet: A common circlet that increases base Defense by 16. It is sold in armor vendors at Xian, Altin, and Kalay in Golden Sun, at Naribwe and Kibombo in The Lost Age, and at Passaj and Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1300 coins and sold for 975 coins. It is the initial equipment of Ivan and Mia in the second game if items are not transferred, and of Amiti in the third. Guardian Circlet: A common circlet that increases base Defense by 25. It is sold in armor vendors at Tolbi in Golden Sun, at Apojii Islands in The Lost Age, and at Te Rya Village in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 3400 coins and sold for 2550 coins. Glittering Tiara: An female-exclusive Artifact that increases base Defense by 27, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to inflict multiple enemies with Delusion during battle, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring won with Lucky Medals in Golden Sun, and it is found in a chest in Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 3900 coins, sold while intact for 2700 coins, sold while broken for 1800 coins, and repaired for 900 coins. Platinum Circlet: A common circlet that increases base Defense by 29. It is sold in armor vendors at Lunpa and Lalivero in Golden Sun, at Izumo and Contigo in The Lost Age, and at Belinsk, Port Rago, and Saha Town in Dark Dawn. Its can be bought for 4200 coins and sold for 3150 coins. It is the initial equipment of Himi in the third game. Mythril Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 34 and PP recovery by 3. It is found in a treasure chest in Lunpa Fortress requiring the Cell Key in Golden Sun, and in a chest in Teppe Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 7000 coins and sold for 5250 coins. Circlets introduced in The Lost Age The following circlets first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Clarity Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 21 and Jupiter power by 15. It is found in a treasure chest in the interior portion of Air's Rock. Its buy value is 1500 coins and its sell value is 1125. Pure Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 29 and Mercury power by 20. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Tear Stone forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 3700 coins and its sell value is 2775. Astral Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 32 and base PP by 15. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Star Dust forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 4600 coins and its sell value is 3450. Brilliant Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 36 and base Luck by 10. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Lemuria Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 6100 coins and its sell value is 4575. Psychic Circlet: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 39 and PP recovery by 12. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Mythril Silver forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 8800 coins and its sell value is 6600. Berserker Band: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 46 and base Attack by 15. It is obtained as a rare drop from Druj enemies in Islet Cave. Its buy value is 13700 coins and its sell value is 10275. Demon Circlet: A Cursed Artifact that increases base Defense by 50 and adds 15% to the Unleash rate of weapons. It is obtained randomly by bringing a Dark Matter forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam in The Lost Age and in Champa in Dark Dawn so that he or she may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. In The Lost Age, it must be bought once forged, while in Dark Dawn, it is given to the player for free. It can be bought for 15800 coins and sold for 11850 coins. Circlets introduced in Dark Dawn The following circlets first appeared in the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Zol Tiara: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 37 and Jupiter Resistance by 30. It is one of several items Obaba can forge from Quality Zol. It can be bought for 6000 coins and sold for 4500 coins. Category:Circlets * *